dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izashi Heavenshadow
Name: '''Joshua Shadows '''Age: '''14 '''Species: '''Dhamphir (Daywalker) (Vampire/Devil/Human) '''Abilities: Dhampir Physiology: Being a half Vampire, Valerie has normal Vampire abilities but is also immune to any of their weaknesses. - Daywalker: Valerie is a Daywalker thus enabling her to survive contact with sunlight. - Blood Consumption: Valerie can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. Demonic Power: Josh has exceptional demonic power even for a High-Class Devil. Upon utilizing his demonic power of destruction, the surroundings will gradually shake to where his abilities are comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil. Power of Destruction: a unique form of demonic power that allows him to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. He is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball-sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of his attack. It’s stated those without enough power would vanish from just one bullet. Expert Tactician: Josh has proven himself to be an excellent tactician and has saved his team along with others many times due to his profound intellect and his ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. He also has a photographic memory, so he only does a mistake once. Stealth Expert: Josh has learned how to mask his presence to allow remaining undetected, as a way to sneak behind Enemies, and listen in on things. Expert Magician: Josh is also shown to be proficient in using magic such as teleportation magic, healing spells with the most fatal being restored touching someone, defensive magic to protect himself and his servants from powerful attacks, and create several layers of defensive barriers to protect. Josh can also use magic communication circles. - Memory Alteration: Josh has shown that she has skills in memory alteration. Enhanced Durability: Rias has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, she was going continuing to fight Regulus and remain in the rating game despite the intense blood loss. Immense Strength: Issei's strength was considered above average compared to others. It is said, that his power is equal to that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Josh was skilled in combat his prowess is shown as he could go toe-to-toe with Sairaorg Bael, a master martial artist in his own right in a fistfight. Immense Speed: Josh can increase his speed. In his Balance Breaker state, he can use Bahamut to further increase his speed. Immense Stamina: Josh originally possesses average stamina. Josh obtains, even more, stamina that he could use when in Balance Breaker. Master Swordsman: Josh is a swordsman of incredible skills who uses it in tandem with his speed, which lets him dominate most opponents. He can fight against stronger opponents such as Ewald, a master swordsman who could wield all Excalibur's abilities at the same time Skilled Technician: Josh is a Technique-Type Fighter of great skill. Flight: Being a vampire, Josh can fly. Sacred Gears: Sacred Gear: '''Bahamut '''Level: '''High-tier Longinus '''Description: '''Summons a small black dragon called Bahamut, it able to move independently from its wielder with its own instincts. It has bladed wings, and six of them. Bahamut can transform into a large Black Scythe. It can also travel through shadows. It can grow to the size of a house. It also drains the opponent’s energy to maintain self. '''Balance breaker: '''Bahamut’s armour: Bahamut wraps around his wielder and grants his wielder the power to drain others energy without touching them. From that energy, it fuels himself, keeping the armour on and granting the wielder immense speed and power '''Sacred Gear: '''Skofnung '''Level: '''High-Tier Longinus '''Description: '''it is a holy demonic sword. It was renowned for supernatural sharpness and hardness, as well as for being imbued with the spirits of the king's twelve faithful berserker bodyguards. A cut made by Skofnung will not heal. All, including gods, dragons, demons, and humans feared this sword, for there was no cure for being cut by it, unless the wielder commands it to heal. It cuts the opponent and heals the wielder. '''Balance Breaker: '''Skofnung’s King Bodyguards: 12 armoured Bodies, all with Skofnung swords. They only listen to the wielder and they can work independently. '''Personality: He will protect his family at any cost, sometimes even pushing boundaries. He hasn’t ever had parents, so he acts like a young child at times, but also he feels a massive burden which is shown to people around him, so the girls always try to help him. He also acts very kind, so he is greatly liked, he helps others where he can, and always tries to smile. Though all of this, because of his vampiric bloodline, he is naturally tired during the day, often found sleeping. Because of his photographic memory, he has a mass amount of knowledge which he shows, when teachers ask him questions, and he gives answers that not even they know. Appearance: Josh is a young teenager with white hair and Golden eyes; He prefers wearing a white hoodie. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and black-high boots. He looks like a ten year old. Category:Fanon Male Characters